Valentin nap
by BrownFox
Summary: Pitch meglepi Jacket valentin nap alkalmából SLASH (Ez a történet is fent van angolul Valentine's day néven)


„Hová megyünk?" nyavalygok neki, már 20 perce megyünk és még mindig nem értünk oda és nem engedi hogy repüljek.

„Nyugalom Jack mindjárt oda érünk, ígérem érdemes volt várnod" és egy sejtelmes mosoly jelenik meg az arcán. Duzzogva nézek rá, de őt nem hatja meg csak még jobban mosolyog. Nem is számítottam arra hogy Pitch bármit különlegeset tervezz Valentin napra, ő valahogy nem az a típus. Nem az típus aki ennyire romantikus, tőle az ember maximum egy virágot vagy hasonlót várna. A nagy elmélkedés közben elértünk az úti célhoz. Ami egy kis vidéki átlagos nyaraló volt, fából készült, barna, kéményes kis házikó. Mielőtt megkérdezhetném hogy mit fogunk itt csinálni, Pitch már az ajtóhoz húzz és már nyitja is az ajtót. Előre enged, döbbenetemben még a levegőt is elfelejtek venni. Mindenhol rózsák vannak, a padlón rózsaszirmok az ágyig, amin vörös selyem ágynemű húzat van. Az éjjeli szekrényen gyertyák és rózsák vannak, mindenféle színűek: kék, fehér, fekete és vörös rózsák összesen minimum 20 szál rózsa . Szobában gyertyafény uralkodik és halk zene szól valahonnan.

„Remélem tetszik" szólal meg Pitch zavartan „nem tudtam mit szeretnél és gondoltam tetszene" mondja kissé zavartan. Pitch nyakába ugrok és boldogan bújok oda hozzá. Micsoda ajándék! Érzem ahogy a szívem mindjárt kiugrik a helyéről, sosem hittem volna hogy valaha ilyen lesz, de nem találtam szavakat amivel leírhatnám mennyire tetszik.

„Szeretlek! Te vagy a világon a legjobb!" boldogan ölelgettem Pitch nyakát, lábaimmal át ölelem a derekát és úgy kezdem el csókolgatni. Pitch egy halk elégedet nyögéssel csókol vissza. A nyelvünk forró táncba kezd, melytől szinte elbódulok. Csak a levegő hiánytól szakadunk el, lemászok Pitchről és a rózsákat kezdem elszagolgatni.

„Honnan szereztél ilyen gyönyörű rózsákat" kérdezem miközben mindegyiket megszagolgatom egyesével.

„ Maradjon az én kis titkom" válaszolja és szórakozottan nézi ahogy belefúrom a fejem a csokorba. Hátulról átölel, fejét ráhajtja a vállamra, meleg lehelete csiklandozza a bőröm és finoman megpuszilja a nyakam.

„Tudod miért ilyeneket kaptál?" megrázom a fejem, mire kivesz egy vörös rózsát oda emeli hogy megszagolhassam újból.

„Vörös rózsa jelképezi az irántad érzett szerelmemet, azt hogy bármi történjék én szeretni foglak hogy sosem foglak elhagyni." Vissza teszi most egy fehér rózsát vesz ki, és szagoltatja meg velem.

„Fehér rózsa téged szimbolizál, a hűségedet, azt hogy gyönyörű vagy, a tisztaságodat, azt hogy mindenkiben meglátsz valami szépet." Vissza rakja most egy kék rózsát húzz ki.

„ Ez a rózsa is téged szimbolizál, a kék a nyugalom színe tudtad? Te ezt adod nekem leginkább, mikor dühös vagyok vagy egyszerűen ideges akkor csak bele kell néznem a szemeidbe és megnyugszom belül. Kék egyben biztonságot is jelent, őszinteséget. Ezek is olyan dolgok amit ha veled vagyok érzem, tudom hogy nem fogsz ott hagyni a bajban, tudom hogy őszinte vagy velem mindig még akkor is ha tudod hogy nem fog tetszeni a véleményed de te képes vagy a szemembe mondani." Vissza csúsztatja vázába és kiveszi az utolsó színt, a feketét.

„Ez engem jelképez, a feketét a gyászhoz és a mélységhez kapcsolják. Mély érzések amit irántad táplálok, nem csak szexuálisan vonzódom hozzád hanem szeretlek. Nem csak egy numera vagy akivel jó lenni utána. Nem, igaz néha tényleg úgy viselkedem mintha csak arra kellenél, de nem így van. Én teljes szívemből szertelek Jack Frost." Maga felé fordít és vissza rakja rózsát, betúrok a hajába és közelebb húzom magamhoz.

„Pitch gyönyörű dolgok ezek a dolgok amiket mondtál, egyszerűen nem tudom elmagyarázni hogy mit érzek most hogy mennyire boldog vagyok. Szeretlek, és örökké szeretni foglak remélem tudod. Ezt nem csak azért mondom, nem csak azért mondom mert ilyen szépeket mondtál. Azért mondom mivel beléd szerettem teljes szívemből" suttogom az ajkaiba, majd bezárom az ajkaink közti pár centit. Finoman ízlelgetjük egymás ajkait, finoman harapdáljuk közben bedőlünk az ágyba és ott folytatjuk a csókcsatát, melynek a levegő hiány vett csak véget. Pitch megcsókolja az ajkaim, majd tovább halad a nyakam vonalára, ott elidőz egyet kicsit néha picit megszívja, de csak annyira hogy egy kis vörös volt maradjon ott. Közben gyorsan megszabadítom minden ruhájától, csak a boxer marad rajta mely már látványosan dudorodik. Elmosolyodik és engem is boxerig levetkőztet, szemeivel szinte felfal. Vissza bújik és folytatja útját egészen a bimbómig finoman nyalogatja, szívja, harapja másik kezével a másikat izgatja. Lepedőt markolászom, közben artikulálatlan nyögéssekkel bíztatom őt. Tovább halad finom nyál csíkot húzz a hasfalamon majd megáll a boxeremnél, nem veszi le anyagon keresztül elkezd izgatni.

„Ígyhh nem joohhh" sóhajtok fel elfúló hangon, Pitch nagyon ért hosszá hogy hogyan nyújtsa el.

„Kis türelmetlen" vigyorodik el és leveszi a boxerem. Először csak kézbe veszi finoman végig húzza rajta mutató ujját majd a leheletével izgat fel még jobban. Kidugja a nyelvét és mintha csak egy fagylalt lenne megnyalja a tetejét, hátra vetett fejjel nyögök egyet. Utána csak végig húzza a nyelvét a hosszomon, végül bekapja ez egészet, tökéletes mélytorok. Csak egy a gond hogy ettől képes vagyok már elévezni és most nem akarok ilyen hamar elmenni, de nem tudok a testemnek parancsolni, ennek következtében még a fejét is jobba rányomom. Mielőtt elmennék Pitch elcuppan a merevedésemtől, mosolyogva ad egy kis puszit.

„Ne menj még el szépségem" mondja közben a fiókban kotorászik, majd egy kis zörgés után elővesz egy kis flakont, síkosító. Kezembe rakja és lekapja az alsóját, mely már teljesen kemény. Nyomok a kezembe egy keveset és elkezdem masszírozni a farkát. Pitch elveszi a flakon és ő is nyom egy keveset az ujjaira, nem hagyja hogy tovább izgassam. Bejáratomba nyomja egyszerre mindkét síkos ujját mire én hatalmasat nyögök, mire kissé kihúzza és finoman, lassan elkezd tágítani. Egy kis idő múlva már egy kicsit sem fáj, pedig még egy ujjal megtoldotta. Kiveszi az ujjait és figyelmeztetés nélkül tövig nyomja. Mire bennem rekedt még a levegő is, megfogja a lábaimat és a nyakába teszi és finom mozgásba kezd. Nagyon mélyen van bennem, és egyre jobban nyomja prosztatám. Ezt hangos nyögéssekkel adom tudtára, ő is nyög már, egyre gyorsabban és hevesebben. A gyönyör kapujába szinte egyszerre érünk, Pitch hatalmasat élvezve passzíroz bele az ágyba. Miután már ő is rendesen lélegzik kicsúszik belőlem és mellém dől. Rögtön oda bújok az oldalához, finoman magához ölel és rárakom a fejem a mellkasára.

„ Nagyon jó volt" mosolygok fel rá, lenéz és elmosolyodik, majd megpuszilja a homlokom.

„Én is élveztem" válaszolja majd mosolyogva odahajol és belesuttog az ajkaimba „Boldog Valentin napot!" gyöngéden megcsókoljuk egymást, majd lassan elmerülünk az álmok világában.


End file.
